


Nothing Feels Like Home, You’re a Thousand Miles Away

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Mickey writes Ian a letter (and “forgets" to send it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Feels Like Home, You’re a Thousand Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking fic is fucking with me, okay!? Like, it’s adding random dashes where there shouldn’t be dashes! And it’s mashing paragraphs together! Anyway I’ve tried deleting it and then reposting it like 5 fucking times so here it is, still totally fucked up and sloppy looking (but hey maybe that will add to the authenticity)

~~Fuckhead,~~

~~Dear Ian,~~

Hey Gallagher,

It’s been awhile, huh? I don’t know how this shit goes actually, I should probably ask you how you’re doing… So how are you?  I’ve been fucking great, in case you were wondering. Everyone’s been fucking great since you left.  ~~Except Mandy cried the whole first day.~~  Mandy’s been good, her and Lip have worked things out I guess. She says ‘hi’. Well actually she ‘sends her love’ but that’s fucking  ~~gay~~  stupid. Anyway, Svetlana left. She wasn’t actually pregnant. Surprise, surprise. My dad was fucking pissed though. Pistol whipped me again before fucking off. It’s been a month and nobody’s heard from him. 

Mandy has been meaning to write but she’s busy with the new job and all. Oh, Mandy got a job as a ‘waitress’ (that’s what we say instead of ‘stripper’) apparently the tips are great. Speaking of jobs I lost mine at the Kash & Grab. Don’t ask me why, I don’t know. But I’ve got a pretty sweet job in construction that pays well, so it’s no big deal. 

~~I miss you.~~

~~You should have stayed~~

Leaving was a jackass move. Fiona came by in tears looking for you. Lip threatened to kill me if I didn’t tell him where you’d gone.  ~~Why did everyone assume I knew?~~  Before I got fired Carl just hung around by the store, like you would just show up for work one day. Debbie put up ‘Missing Person’s’ flyers all around town. It was  ~~sad~~  fucking pathetic.  ~~Was it really my fault you left? How could I have stopped you?~~  I don’t care what had your panties in a twist, you should have stayed with  ~~me~~  your family.

Mandy is watching tv right now, one of those teen sitcoms with the overly eager laugh tracks. The noise is  ~~comforting~~  distracting. If you were here she’d give up the remote and let us watch Animal Planet. Remember that documentary on the lions? And that one practically ate the other one’s face off? That was fucking hilarious. Not to mention that was one of the last good days we had before you left.  ~~Remember we made out on the couch until our lips bled?~~  Not to be sappy or anything. But really everything after that went to shit.  ~~I’m sorry about that.~~  


I think if I could go back in time I’d change things.  ~~I’d definitely stop you from leaving.~~  I’d make sure my dad never caught us, I’d make sure we were more careful. I’d also liked to not have been shot in the ass. But if it all came down to it, to you leaving, I think I know the words that would have kept you from leaving. It’s probably too late now, you probably don’t give a shit anymore. But in case you do… I want you here. I wish you had stayed. I miss you.  ~~I love you.~~  


\- Mickey

———

"Mickey this letter is dated 2 years ago!"

"Jesus fuck Mandy don’t touch my shit!"


End file.
